kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oogie Boogie/Gameplay
Oogie Boogie is a boss in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, and their respective remakes. In the first Kingdom Hearts, Oogie will attack the party out of anger due to his inability to summon very many Heartless. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Oogie goes mad due to drinking the memory potion, and attacks yet again. He is fought a third time in Kingdom Hearts II, when he tries to get revenge for his former death. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts The fight takes place in the Torture Chamber, a circular room with two levels, a higher level and a revolving platform (somewhat like a wheel) beneath it, in a pit, with all sorts of traps. Oogie begins by sending the player into the pit and begins throwing exploding dice as well as summoning Gargoyle Heartless although he can summon very few. Periodically, he will throw seemingly harmless dice (they too are explosive, but are not enveloped in flames like the rest)—Sora must hit these dice back to damage Oogie, which is worth 24 experience points. When the wheel turns, Oogie will send out many traps—blades fixed on supporting structures, a frisbee-like blade, and a row of slot machines with cowboy heads to shoot Sora and company. Oogie's attacks depend on what number he rolls: *1 X 3: A circular saw appears and spins throughout the area. Avoid them by Dodge Roll or jumping. *2 X 3: 2 Gargoyles appear. *3 X 3: 2 Wight Knights appear. *4 X 3: 3 Hanging scythes appear and rotate. Dodge them by jumping or running. *5 X 3: 2 Search Ghosts appear. *6 X 3: Oogie Boogie recovers HP. When he stops attacking and a circle of switches that are in the middle of the pit begins to glow, Oogie will start running around the higher level so the player must carefully time which switch to hit. When a switch is activated, two gates will emerge from the floor and trap both Sora and Oogie as well as causing the section of the pit that Sora activated to raise making it possible to attack Oogie. You will need High Jump to reach him. If the platform rises, Sora and company will not be able to jump over the fences. After doing enough damage Oogie will force Sora back into the pit and the cycle repeats itself. Sora cannot influence when the switches activate in anyway. Oogie will occasionally attack with a slapping attack when Sora is close enough to inflict very minor damage. Sometimes Oogie will just stand in one spot, while purple smoke forms around him. When he does this he is healing some of his HP Sora can use the Thunder spell even while he is in the pit to damage Oogie Boogie, though it is not a very efficient method of damaging him. Just be sure to heal when necessary. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories This fight with Oogie doesn't take up as much room as some of the other fights (despite it taking place in the Torture Chamber), because Oogie is on a small platform blocked by an iron gate, making it impossible to reach him. Every time you break on of his cards however, the gate lowers a bit. If you lower the gate thrice you will be able to jump onto the platform and damage Oogie. The Gimmick Card, if used, will lower the gates entirely, allowing Sora to get to the higher level. You can remain on the platform until he drops a red inflamed dice that knocks you off, and the gate is raised back up. Almost all of his cards are 7's and 8's, so it's really easy to break them if you have a few 0's or even a few 7's. However, it is recommended to stock 8 or 9 cards in place of 7, because not only do they break Oogie's attacks, they also allow Sora to counterattack Oogie. Whilst you are on the lower level, he will send a few deadly attacks to hurt you. One attack sends about 5 iron knives to slice you until you can break it. You have to act fast, because the knives can really damage your health if you are not careful. The Dodge Roll may prove a little useful, but not much. Breaking the card is a much better option. He can also keep you occupied by summoning some Heartless for you to defeat. They are not too difficult and can easily be deterred, considering most of the cards played will still come from Oogie. His most used attack is throwing brick-red dice on you while yelling "Off with him!". These dice will damage Sora on contact, but it has horrible accuracy. If you use the Dodge Roll, or even just run, these dice can be avoided. If you have enough cards, you can attack the dice and the Gimmick Card will appear. One of his other attacks, which can be easily avoided, is a spinning sharp blade which goes across the field (similar to that in ''Kingdom Hearts). The card used for this attack will most likely be a low number, so it is easy breakable. If not, you can always just jump to avoid. However, unlike in Kingdom Hearts, the blade only goes across the field once per card. Oogie throws two separate types of dice. One is the purple dice, which, when the card is broken, lower the gate. If the dice throw is not broken, the number on the dice will decide an attack. Depending on what number he shouts out, you can discern what attack will be used. The other type of dice are red and on fire. Do not break this dice throw. The dice will explode and they are very easy to avoid. If the card is broken, the gate will not go down, and you will have one less card until you reload. You may use the same strategy while playing as Riku in Reverse/Rebirth. For winning this battle you receive his enemy card, Regen, which gradually restores your health tenfold. It is very useful in critical situations when you have low health. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' This is usually a long battle. In this battle, Oogie Boogie controls the present processor from an unreachable lift. You fight on 3 conveyor belts that slowly carry you to spikes located at the end. You can travel to another conveyor belt by running up to the portal at the front of each belt when it is blue, and using either the "Move Left", "Move Center" or "Move Right" to move to the respective blue portal. The game will also teleport your allies to your belt shortly after. Meanwhile, Oogie attacks you with the following methods: * Squisher: Oogie cries out "I'll squash you flat!" as a tan boxing glove punches down thrice on the current conveyor belt, moving from the front to the back. Can be avoided by Quick Running forward between punches. * Oogie Gift: Oogie yells, "Hope you like the Oogie gifts I picked out for you!" while purple bags come through the present dispenser instead of boxes. When they pop open, a Wight Knight or Emerald Blues come out. You can defeat them, or fleeing to another belt and then returning will remove the Heartless and force Oogie to use another attack. * Zapper: His lift generates bolts of lightning that either hug the left or right side of the current belt and slowly move down. Simply walk around the slow bolts to dodge. * Explode: Oogie cries, "Ooh!" and throws an exploding dice at you. Can be dodged by moving. * Rush Hour: After Oogie gets back on the lift, he momentarily speeds up the conveyor belt. Jump or Quick Run to avoid the spikes. * Shift Lane: Oogie and his lift moves in front of another lane, forcing you to move with him. To reach Oogie Boogie, you must hit the presents that come out of the processor onto his lift using the "Fore!" reaction command. His lift will break after enough presents are hit up on it. Oogie can then be hit, and is also vulnerable to any of his damaging machinery that is still active. After taking a specific amount of damage, he will become invincible and return to his lift. You must repeat this 3 times before you can defeat him. Also, Oogie will always return to the lift at a specific health each time so you do not have to rush to hit him. It should be noted that when his HP is almost depleted, Oogie has a tendency to use Oogie Gift and Zapper together, so be prudent while crossing the conveyor belt. Quotes * "Nice view from up here!" * "I'll squash you flat!" * "Off with him!" * "That's right, away you go!" * "Party crashers!" * "What, nothing?" * "Hope you like the Oogie gifts I picked out for you!" * "Let's crank things up!" * "Well now, you just try dodging this!" * "You won't make a dope out of me!" Videos Notes and references See also *Oogie's Manor (Boss) *Oogie Boogie Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II bosses